Curse Magic
Curse Magic (魔法の罵倒, Batō no Mahō) is an ancient and forbidden form of Caster-type magic that enables a mage to cripple their enemies by attacking their life force. Description Curse magic allows the caster to curse another person through either blood contract or by ritualistic means. When a curse spell is placed on one or more persons, a place, or an object, it is usually followed by some form of adversity or misfortune. Sometimes as a result of a curse spell bad luck or death may and at some point will befall or attach to the said entity or the unfortunate victim, though it varies upon the technique used by the said caster. In particular curse magic uses supernatural forces or powers such as a spell, a prayer, an imprecation, an execration, witchcraft, a god, a natural force, or a spirit to inflict hurt or harm upon a specific target or object. In many belief systems, the curse itself (or accompanying ritual) is considered to have some causative force in the result. Due to the numerous sources of power that a caster may utilize in preparation of this magic, it is one of the most versatile types of magic that can be used. Spells *'Paralyze' – A basic curse spell that paralyzes the opponent upon activation. Once the spell has been casted the target will be paralyzed for a short period of time. The time limit for the curse spell can be increased through further preparation. As long as the spell is active, the targets energy reserve will be sapped away little by little. There is also a much larger version of this spell called Mass Paralysis, this variation of the spell is used to affect a much wider area, and is specifically used to paralyze a large number of people. Like before careful preparation and understanding of the area in which the curse spell will be used is required, to ensure that the spell works properly in the time of need. *'Weakness' – A strong curse magic spell that attacks the targets body and restraints the use of their physical abilities to their maximum such as strength and speed for a limited period of time. This gives the caster the opportunity to exploit the targets condition and inflict considerable damage throughout the duration of the spell. The effectiveness and time limit of the curse spell can be increased through further preparation. As long as the spell is active the targets physical abilities such as strength, speed, durability, will continue to decrease, becoming much weaker than they were prior to being affected by the curse. *'Pain' – A powerful curse spell used to subjugate a target to a great amount of pain rather than outright killing them. Once the spell has been casted, a cursed seal in the shape of a triangle appears on the targets body. With a simple hand gesture or command the cursed seal that appears on the body begins to glow and with that the target experiences a painful sensation running through their body, as more time goes by the curse placed on the victim will slowly inflict more pain on the body until the victim can no longer endure the excruciating pain and will eventually fall into a state of unconsciousness. The caster can deactivate the curse placed on the victim at any time and also the curse will eventually disappear from the victim’s body after a short period of time meaning the spell is not long lasting. *'Misdirection Hex' – This spell causes the target to suffer from a frustrating hex of inaccuracy. All or any attack used by the cursed individual will not hit their intended target and also prevents them from properly utilizing their most powerful spells. The effectiveness and time limit of the curse spell can be increased through further preparation. As long as the spell is active any spell directed towards the caster will be a miss. *'Disorient' – A strong curse spell that allows the caster to engage in subtle mental manipulation that disorients the target for a short time, making the target a less effective combatant in battle. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic